The three-dimensional (3D) integration of two or more semiconductor structures can produce a number of benefits to microelectronic applications. For example, 3D integration of microelectronic components can result in improved electrical performance and power consumption while reducing the area of the device footprint. See, for example, P. Garrou, et al. “The Handbook of 3D Integration,” Wiley-VCH (2008).
The 3D integration of semiconductor structures may be achieved by a number of methods, including, for example, the transfer of one or more semiconductor layers to a processed semiconductor structure, which may include a plurality of device structures. The transfer of a semiconductor layer to a processed semiconductor structure may be achieved by transferring a portion of a donor structure to the processed semiconductor structure using, for example, methods such as, ion implantation, bonding, and separation. The transferred portion of the donor structure may undergo further processes, for example, to produce additional device structures therein, which may be integrated with underlying device structures. However, the processes involved in forming the processed semiconductor structure and in the transfer of a portion of the donor structure to the processed semiconductor structure may detrimentally affect the quality of the bonded semiconductor structure.
It should be noted that the 3D integration of semiconductor structures may take place by the attachment of a semiconductor die to one or more additional semiconductor dies (i.e., die-to-die (D2D)), a semiconductor die to one or more semiconductor wafers (i.e., die-to-wafer (D2W)), as well as a semiconductor wafer to one or more additional semiconductor wafers (i.e., wafer-to-wafer (W2W)), or a combination thereof.